


nagito explores the fandom .

by komahinaz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, its 12 am, mentioned hinanami, mentioned soudahina, mentioned tanahina, nagito finds fanfics and he likes them wowie, this is so ooc im so sorry, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaz/pseuds/komahinaz
Summary: nagito explores the fandom and hajime finds his search history .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	nagito explores the fandom .

**Author's Note:**

> hello komahina nation
> 
> im sorry this is so bad
> 
> i initially wrote it for my discord friends but i thought why not post it here yknow ?

" ,, what's this ? "

nagito turns around in his seat , switching his gaze from the void to the person standing behind him - hajime hinata .

" what do you mean ' what's this ? ' ,, ? "

" *this .* "

nagito genuinely couldn't tell what hajime was talking about - he wasn't exactly *showing* him anything . the situation was a bit strange in his taste , though . hajime wasn't one to just ,, approach him like this . 

" hinata-kun , i can't help unless you - " " THIS . " 

hajime aggressively shoves his phone in nagito's face , showing a picture . of a ,, computer . " i saw you at this monitor earlier today . what happened to the search history ? "

ah . you see , nagito had been doing his ,, research , on the supposed ' fandom ' for quite a bit now . seeing the different pairings he could never imagine was actually fun and intriguing in his taste , especially regarding hajime . or course , regarding hajime , this lead to a couple ' ships ' - hinanami , soudahina , tanahina , etc . the one that had appeared in the search history happened to be *komahina* , a slash ship between hajime and our wonderful nagito komaeda .

of course , nagito had his own looks on this . truth be told , it made him ,, really happy . any ( healthy and humane ) ship including himself made him happy . the thought of being loved by someone made him feel wonderful . komahina in particular made him feel quite comfortable , since he has his own crush on the other for what you could call a while .

one of his favorite things to skim over was ' fanfiction ' , stories written by fans including characters from their favorite fandoms . seeing how people represented him was ,, fairly alarming at times , but others he found surprisingly accurate . 

" ,, what about it ? "

hajime deadpans . " the *sheer* amount of ao3 links ? god , komaeda , i knew you were weird , but this is just ,, surprising . " he huffs , yanking his phone back .

" ah , i get it . it must have been repulsive , seeing the pairings ,, i really do apologize . "

" it's not that . i just ,, hate the fact that it's *fiction* . "

" what do you mean by that ? "

" it's . like ,, some of these are actually nice . and good . it'd be nice to experience it in real life . "

" ,, so you read them . "

" ah -- well , *no* , i just skimmed it over . "

" and what do you plan on doing about that ? "

" ,, you ask too many questions . "


End file.
